Minecraft Channel
Minecraft Channel is a television channel first made as an experimental radio station in 1886 named as Minecraft Radio and then turned to a TV channel for further experiments in 1925. This network merged with Animal Toonz and Anima Kids in 1990. Then it was officially launched in February the first of 1965. It's pre-launch debuted in 1945 and ended a day before the official launch. Its on screen bug was the Minecraft grass block and was used since its official launch. It signs on at 6 AM and off SOMEHOW at 8 PM, because they have to make kids sleepy. It launched in Peppaland in 1965 alongside the official launch in the US. It plays a rather updated version of the Moog SSB National Anthem (used in WABC, KABC, ect.) featuring clips of cartoons while the Peppaland anthem is used in Peppaland featuring clips from Peppa Pig (1960). It's for kids aged 2 to 17. Special Events and Technical Difficulties/April Fools Jokes April Fools 2011 It was confirmed that the Little Bill episode "The Dollar/The Choice" was going to air on this channel. After a Play-Doh ad, a deep voice saying: "The grass block will fall.". After that, the screen bug falled down to it's place, and Little Bill started to begin. The Great Glitch of 2013 On March 17, 2013 (St. Patrick's Day), after an episode of Meet Windows ME ("Bless You, Windows XP!/The Clay" from 1989), a glitch started. The glitch contained: * Images of dolphins shaking and changing color. * 20 images of Little Bill spinning in random positions * A ping pong ball bouncing * The screen bug was an image of Boris from Boris e Rufus * Flashing colors * Windows ME dancing * Weird SpongeBob memes * Kai-Lan saying the word "Tiao" (which is Jump on chinese) a lot of times * Storms with no sound * SpongeBob playing the flute * Catboy squishing the letter "Z" * Bingo and Rolly bouncing just like the ping pong ball * A bus who drived in random positions * Ultra loud volume * The Klasky Csupo splat * A crab changing color * A badly drawn dolphin shaking * Rintoo saying: HATEVOOOO After 40 minutes, the glitch was over. However, the test pattern was shown for two minutes with Jump from Van Halen playing. After the pattern, Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats started to begin with the Station ID coming before the show. July 4, 2015 The episode of Peep and the Big Wide World "Soap Opera/Diva Duck" was ready to air on the channel. After a Doritos ad, the worldwide premiere of the Peppa Pig YTP "Peppa Pig's Extremely Awkward and Explosive Christmas" aired (but all censor beeps are dolphin censors). After the YTP, Peep and the Big Wide World started to begin. October 5, 2018 It was confirmed that the first Boris e Rufus episode (Bit Stop), which is dubbed by the network with Dee Bradly Baker as Boris and Tom Kenny as Rufus, was going to air on this channel, and after the intro, a dolphin picture appeared for two seconds, muting all sounds and showing the sound warning. After seven minutes, Meet Windows ME started to begin without a commercial break. October 31, 2018 The Ni Hao Kai-Lan episode "Ni Hao, Halloween" was airing on the channel, when suddenly the screen bug was replaced by a transparent image of Windows ME with a magician costume, as a special event. After the episode ended, the Meet Windows ME Halloween special ("Halloween in WindowsVille" from 1984) started to begin. Censorship Meet Windows ME (Original and Reboot) ALL OF THESE SCENES CAN BE WATCHED IN THE PLUS CHANNEL. * Windows 98 exploding the couch in "Lazy Couch Chaos" (1995) was cut. * Windows XP crashing his 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner into Windows 2000's 1956 Chevy Bel Air in "Human Void" (1986) was cut. * Windows 9 saying "Bletch! (static)" in "The Clay" (1989) was cut in most occasions. PJ Masks Puppy Dog Pals Peep and the Big Wide World Little Bill * The scene of an unknown episode (please tell me the name of it) when Little Bill hurts his toes and it hurts so bad has been cut. This can't be watched in the Plus channel due to violence. ExplodingTNT * In all of the episodes including guns, the gun shooting scenes have been replaced with frog pictures but regular sound is still intact. * All of the censor beeps and color bars are covered with dolphin pictures and the dolphin censor. Garfield and Friends Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats SpongeBob SquarePants Dennis the Menace Inspector Gadget Rocko's Modern Life Future Cat of Honey Episode Removals Meet Windows ME PJ Masks Puppy Dog Pals Peep and the Big Wide World Little Bill ExplodingTNT Garfield and Friends Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats SpongeBob SquarePants Dennis the Menace Inspector Gadget Rocko's Modern Life Future Cat of Honey Programming Current It mainly airs old cartoons. *Boris e Rufus (2013-present) *Ni Hao Kai-Lan (2017-present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) *Teen Titans (2003-present) *Powerpuff Girls (1998-present) *Dexter's Lab (1996-present) *PJ Masks (2013-present) *Heathcliff and Marmadoke (1987-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) *Vampirina (2017-present) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) *The Ollie and Moon Show (2017-present) *The Lion Guard (2016-present) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-present) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-present) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (1975-present) *Tom and Jerry (Shorts) (1965-present) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-present) *Puppy Dog Pals (1996-present) *Goldie and Bear (2015-present) *Meet Windows ME (1983-present. There were two episodes in one. The show was canceled in 2001.) *Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984-present) *Heathcliff (1980 Version) (1980-present) *Garfield and Friends (2000-present) *Inspector Gadget (1983-present) *Laff-a-Lympics (2015-present) *Dennis the Menace (1986-present) *Ducktales (1987-present) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-present) *Smurfs (1981-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-present) *Ren and Stimpy (1991-present) *Timon and Pumbaa (2000-present) *Peppa Pig (1980-present) *Care Bears (1997-present) *Pingu (1997-present) *Arthur (1996-present) *ExplodingTNT (2014-present) *Little Bill (2001-present) *Peepa Pige (2018-present) (All bleeps are dolphins and the show is on Block Adults) *Waterworks Willie (1998-present) Former Upcoming * Future Cat of Honey (January 2019) * Meet Windows ME (reboot) (nearby December 2018) * The Jetsons (nearby December 2018) Gallery Minecraft Channel (2002 to present).png|October 7, 2002-present Logo Original Animal Toonz logo (1987-1993).png|Their Animal Toonz ID they animated for 1987 to 1993. The same logo was used until Columbia's disaster in 2003. The 1993 logo was used until the 1999 logo debuted and the 1999 logo was used until Space Shuttle Columbia's disaster. Minecraft Channel (1950's to 1965).png|1950's to February 1965 logo. Minecraft Channel (1965 to 1968).png|February 1965 to April 1968 logo. Minecraft Channel (1968 to 1983).png|April 1968 to April 1983 logo Minecraft Channel (1983 to 1991).png|April 1983-May 1991 Logo Minecraft Channel (1991 to 1992).png|May 1991-May 1992 Logo Minecraft Channel (1992 to 1995).png|May 1992 to January 1995 logo Minecraft Channel (1995 to 1997).png|January 1995 to April 1997 logo Minecraft Channel (1997 to 2000).png|Logo from April 1997 to March 31, 2000 with Lightning McQueen. Minecraft Channel (2000 to 2002).png|Logo used from April 1, 2000 to October 6, 2002 Meet Windows ME Bug (July 1998).png|Meet Windows ME Bug from July 1998 (Captions) Animal Toonz Bumper - Computer (1988).png|Another of their animated Animal Toonz IDs. This one is named "Computer" and was used from July 1988 to March 1993. ExplodingTNT Bug (with Peep Marathon Timer from Tuesday, October 30, 2018).png|ExplodingTNT bug (October 30, 2018 Peep Marathon timer) Minecraft Channel April Fools Joke (2011).png|April Fools Joke (2011) Minecraft Channel Special YTP Joke (July 4, 2015).png|The Joke from Independence Day 2015. Minecraft Channel Test Card (2002 to present).png|The test card used since Disney Channel and this network's logo changed in October of 2002. NOTE: Instead of a beeping tone, it's music since the 50's. Minecraft Channel Headquarters in 2001.png|Headquarters in 2001 with three Sony CRT Monitors all produced in September of 1999. The computer screens have a blue screen because the connected Dell Dimension XPS T500 towers with Windows 2000 Professional Service Pack 4 (according to them while some people asked them what are those computers) haven't been turned on yet. Froggy.jpg|Frog picture in ExplodingTNT. Minecraft Channel Boris and Rufus Bug with Sound Warning (October 5, 2018).png|The sound warning in Boris and Rufus. The warning uses Eras Bold ITC for the text font while its debut was in the October 7, 2002 rebrand. Magician Windows ME as SCREEN BUG!?!? (Weirdest screen bug EVER).png|Windows ME Magician Bug. The Great Glitch of 2013.png|The Glitch of 2013 Heathcliff and Marmadoke Credits with Coming Up Next Meet Windows ME.png|Heathcliff and Marmadoke credits with Meet Windows ME up next at bottom. (July 2001) Category:TV Channels Category:Miscellaneous